


Chrysalis

by baetakids



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Jumin probably likes having his photo taken too, M/M, One Shot, Photographs, V is tumblr trash, he likes cactuses okay can you blame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baetakids/pseuds/baetakids
Summary: V has a tendency to snap photos at his desire, he tries to cease this habit of course, but with the stark contrast in scenery (and Jumin) who could blame him? He'd capture the world before it happened if he could.





	

     There’s something a tad humorous about it all, V thinks as he fidgets with the Polaroid in his clutch. The scene splayed out in front of him is captivating, and it makes his joints ache in restraint not snapping the moment, but he’s been making an endeavor to cease his habit. He shifts his awareness to the disordered fairy lights strung up along the ceiling of his bedroom, hoping perhaps it would draw his focus away from Jumin, blur his peripheral like a camera out of focus.

     It isn’t of any assistance when the camera continues to overanalyze the meticulous details, though; he’d be inclined to add.

     “I don’t understand the appeal of these things,” Jumin gingerly takes ahold of one of V’s (many) mini cactuses, having enough prior intelligence to know not to _touch_ the plant. His eyes catch the saturated watercolor sunset, spilling hues out behind him. Backlit shading adding appeal to the scenery, illuminating the curve of Jumin’s features that make his torso combust into a forte. “You just have an excessive amount of these lying around. It seems more hazardous than appealing at this point.”

     “Nope,” V shakes his head in disagreement, challenging his friend to begin another discourse. His finger still lingers on his camera. “You’re just biased. You have a larger preference to cats over people.”

     “You can pet cats, cats are fluffy.”

     “Well you can pet cactuses too; you just have to mind the thorns,” he grins as he brandishes his bandaged hand towards Jumin.

     “That is the most idiotic thing you have just implied to have done.”

     V chuckles, blowing a strand of turquoise hair from his view. “You just don’t understand my aesthetic, Jumin.”

     “Not funny I did not laugh,” the other retorts, cautiously placing the potted plant onto its place on the windowsill. “I’m out of my element with these things.”

     And truly between the twinkling fairy lights and obscene numbers of cacti and succulents Jumin looked incongruous. His pristine suit, pressed down trousers, combed down hair was immaculate; a complete crescendo to his own worn cardigan and tangled mess of dyed locks. V doesn’t comprehend how it is so, but the muddled lights, the suit, the cacti; it all blends together in harmony. It’s this synthesis of contradictory that motivates him to follow his instinct.

     “Hey, Jumin, can you stand right there?” He gestures to the former’s spot near the windowsill, next to the cacti, at such an angle that the lights in the background oppose the sunset’s brilliance.

     Jumin is accustomed to this behavior and complies; placing his hands in his pockets and facing the window, showcasing his profile.

     He feels his breath catch in his throat, making sure not to let out a hint of air as the flash blinds him for a split moment. He can’t let shots like this go to waste.

     Jumin eyes V, curious to the photo’s outcome. “Well, how does it look?”

     V beams, gazing at the frozen scene in his hand. “Perfect.”

    

**Author's Note:**

> Ok wow I haven't written anything in an eternity and I apologize severely but guess who's in Mystic Messenger hell? Me.
> 
> I appreciate any comments!!


End file.
